Una vida nueva
by Ayano-chan01
Summary: Si ya no quieres vivir como antes, la unica salida que yo vi fue escapar, ahora tengo que enfrentar las cosecuencias o morir. -¿que haras ahora? -fácil vivir-
1. Prólogo

**Hola! esta es una nueva historia, es mi primer fic y espero que les guste, por favor no se olviden de dejar reviews gracias.**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

Sábado 25 de octubre

La nieve caía lentamente, yo estaba caminando hacia mi casa, con la cara congelada pero sin sentir alguna emoción, caminaba con el corazón destrozado y un profundo dolor en el pecho, hacia ya unos días que mi padre nos había dejado, que mi madre había enfermado y a mi hermana parecía no importarle ese hecho, mi pequeño mundo se cayó en un instante y toda a causa de ellos, ya no podía seguir viviendo así, tenia que correr e irme hacia otro lado, en otras palabras huir.

-Ya llegué, traje las medicinas- grite al llegar a la casa sin una grata respuesta.

Deje todo en la cocina y me dispuse a irme a mi cuarto, en el pasado esa casa estaba llena de alegría, pero ahora solo quedaban huecos en el piso y ataduras en las puertas, a veces no se escuchaba ningún ruido, solo los quejidos de mi madre, si no fuera por ella ya me habría marchado hace mucho. Esta idea rondaba por mi cabeza sin dejarme descansar, tenia que decidirme, quedarme allí para cuidar a mi familia o simplemente irme y olvidarme de todo, lo segundo sonaba muy egoísta de mi parte, pero era lo mejor para todos. No podía mas, seguiría pensando en eso mañana.

Domingo 26 de octubre.

Abro los ojos sin encontrarme nada agradable ante mi, solo la cara de una niña totalmente desconocida, era mi hermana exigiendo el desayuno, pero hoy a cambiado.

-Lucy- gritaba como loca – tengo hambre Lucy.

Me pare lentamente –Tienes que aprender a hacer las cosas tu misma- le dije para acostumbrarla a mi partida.

Ella me miro muy despacio, como si supiera lo que quería decir y se bajo. Me quede en mi cama con los ojos abiertos y pensante. Posteriormente me baje a desayunar, fue una gran sorpresa para mi ver a mi hermana con el delantal y cocinando.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- le pregunte, porque olía muy bien.

-Intento hacer algo- sonrió y volvió a lo que hacia.

El desayuno estaba muy bueno, pero no podía quedarme, mi madre bajo hace poco para desayunar lo que había, ese era el mejor momento para hablarles de mi decisión.

- He decidido marcharme a buscar otra vida- dije después de darle muchas vueltas

Ella se me quedó viendo por un momento, como si estuviera analizando mis palabras, después dejo la taza de té que tenía en la mano y hablo – Si eso es lo que quieres entonces no puedo hacer nada para detenerte, pero – siempre hay un pero –después no vuelvas si no has sacado algo de provecho.

Sonreí maliciosamente y le conteste – Eso lo tengo muy claro- me retire a mi habitación en busca de mis cosas y me dirigí a la sala a despedirme de mi hermana.

-Vas a estar bien, solo cuida de mamá, les enviare dinero cada que pueda – le dije secándole las lagrimas.

-¿Qué harás ahora?-

Me quede parada un segundo – Vivir- le dije y me fui.

* * *

**Es corto por que es el prologo, pero despues va a crecer c: espero les interese la historia**

**Ayano-chan fuera jeje**


	2. Soluciones y problemas

**Hola minna! Aqui esta el primer capítulo, espero y les guste. Respuestas a Reviews al final. Nuevamente reitero que es mi primer fic asi que espero y me disculpen si encuentran algun error :3**

**Sin mas por agregar disfruten el cápitulo.**

* * *

**Soluciones y problemas**

Al salir de la casa me dirigí hacia la angosta calle que se encontraba ante mí, ¿En que estaba pensando?, realmente no tengo a donde ir, puede que todo lo haya hecho solo por un simple capricho, pero no había vuelta atrás, tenía que enfrentar mis decisiones, ya sabría como arreglármelas, siempre terminaba por solucionar mis problemas. Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, solo llevaba conmigo una pequeña maleta con tres mudas de ropa y un par de zapatos, además de unas cuantas fotografías y un directorio telefónico; cuando me encontraba mas sumergida en mis pensamientos justo en frente de mi se encontraba un lugar muy pintoresco a mi parecer.

Era un pequeño café de maids, se podía oler un sabroso olor a galletas recién horneadas, así que decidí entrar para poder probar un poco, no llevaba mucho dinero, pero tal vez me alcanzaba para una taza de café y una ración grande de galletas. Al entrar me percaté del ambiente familiar que tenía el lugar, todo esta pintado de un rosa muy claro, con adornos de flores alrededor de todos los muros, las mesas eran tipo colonial que le daban al lugar un toque rústico y enigmático, lo mas peculiar del lugar eran aquellas meseras vestidas todas con trajes negros muy coquetos y con unas… ¿orejas de gato? En fin no tiene caso darle mas vueltas al asunto, así que mejor tome una silla y me senté dispuesta a pensar y en eso llego una amable chica para tomar mi orden.

-¿En que le puedo servir? Nyyaa- dijo con una voz muy chillona

Sonreí un tanto extrañada por su forma de hablar –Un café y una orden de galletas por favor-

-Enseguida se las traeré nyyaa- volvió a decir con su "maullido" al terminar la oración

En la espera de mi orden pensé en lo que podría hacer para solucionar mi problema, en definitiva tenía que conseguir un empleo, ya que en el anterior tuve que renunciar por falta de tiempo para cuidar a mi mamá, además estaba ese _pequeño_ problema de la vivienda. Maldición no debí haberme salido sin pensar. No llegaba a ningún lado con mis pensamientos, era como si una inmensa nube de confusión estuviera en mí.

-Aquí está su orden nyya- dijo la chica mientras ponía los platos en la mesa

-Si, muchas gracias-dije mientras miraba perdida el vacio

-Me llamo Mirajane, por si algo mas se te ofrece- me dijo con una enorme y cálida sonrisa

-Gracias Mirajane- correspondí el gesto amable de la chica

-Toma- dijo y me extendió una hoja de papel- Es solo por si lo llegas a necesitar

-Hum… Si, gracias-dije mientras tomaba el papel y lo guardaba en mi chaqueta, después de esto Mirajane se retiró y me dejo pensando nuevamente en mi problema. Tome una galleta y la probé, eran deliciosas, su dulce sabor me reconfortaba, casi como si aclarara mi mente cuando en eso…

-Levy-chan- exclame parándome, sin darme cuenta de todas las miradas que se dirigían hacia mí con curiosidad y sin poder evitarlo me sonroje volviendo a sentarme.

Ya había encontrado la solución a mis problemas; mi mejor amiga Levy siempre me apoyaba en todo, cuando _aquello_ sucedió ella no dudo un solo segundo para poder ayudarme, era increíble que no lo haya pensado antes.

-Mirajane-san- dije esperando la respuesta de la chica

-Dime- dijo con su sonrisa

-Y…Yo solo quería… la cuenta por… por favor- dije sin entender mi nerviosismo, ¿Acaso era que quería ir a ver a Levy cuanto antes?

-Seguro, son 1,300 yens-dijo el momento de revisar una cuenta, le di el dinero exacto y salí disparada hacia la casa de Levy, no había tiempo que perder. En mi camino se cruzo ante mi un chico de cabello negro que me hizo tropezar, estrellándome estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo aquel chico, con tono alarmado

-Si-conteste como pude- No sucedió nada

-Te ayudo a pararte- Sonrió para después extenderme una mano

-Gracias-me sonroje con el simple contacto de nuestras manos, era una sensación tan cálida que no quería soltarla, pero recordé que tenía que correr a la casa de Levy -Disculpa, pero tengo prisa- dije mientras corría a todo lo que mis piernas me permitían

Cuando por fin estuve en la puerta de su casa toque el timbre, no tardo mucho en abrir.

-Lu-chan- decía al momento de lanzarse a mi cuello y darme un gran abrazo- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Levy es una chica hermosa, con el cabello azulado y unos ojos cafés que resaltan mucho su cabello, aunque es de mi edad es un poco baja de estatura, pero tiene un coeficiente intelectual que me deja sin palabras.

-Venia a visitarte y a pedirte un gran favor- solté con aire triste

-Pasa Lu-chan, será mejor que hablemos adentro-dijo, para posteriormente meternos en su casa.

Ya había estado en su casa cientos de veces, así que entré directo a la sala donde podríamos conversar mas a gusto.

-Espera aquí mientras preparo un té-

-No es necesario Levy yo ya… - no pude concluir mi frase, pues ella ya estaba en la cocina; suspire resignada

Es verdad, ahora que recuerdo esa vez cuando _aquello_ sucedió corrí sin pensarlo a la casa de Levy, justo ese terrible día fue que mi mejor amiga me rescató. Lo recuerdo muy bien, sucedió hace tan solo unos días, no, decir hace unos días era engañar a mi corazón. Fue hace seis meses, cuando llegué a mi casa y lo vi; Michelle estaba llorando en el corredor de la casa, tenía un golpe en la mejilla, sangraba, miré con rabia su herida, la dejé de lado para enfrentar al culpable, camine hasta llegar a la cocina y allí estaba, mi madre no podía ni moverse, tenía sangre en su pecho corría por su cuerpo, mis sentimientos se tornaron negros solo pensaba en reclamarle lo que hizo, voltee y para mi sorpresa ahí estaba, levantó su mano en amenaza, preparándose para…

-Lu-chan- se oyó la voz de Levy que me sacaba de mis pensamientos- Ya preparé el té-puso las tazas en los costados de la mesa junto con unos pequeños triángulos de sándwich- Ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Y…Yo- no terminé de hablar pues partí en llanto, Levy corrió al instante para consolarme, realmente me hacia falta

-Dejaste tu casa ¿cierto?-yo solo asentí-Puedes quedarte aquí, solo tengo que avisarle a mi mamá

-Gracias Levy- masculle entre sollozos

Después de contarle todo lo sucedido, me miró con confusión ante la reacción de mi madre, pues ella no solía comportarse así, al cabo de un rato se rindió al saber que no lograba nada dándole vueltas al asunto. Tomo mi mano y me llevó hasta una habitación para que me acomodara. Nuestra platica fue tan larga que no nos dimos cuenta de todo el tiempo que habíamos hablado.

-Si necesitas algo solo avísame- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

Me puse la pijama y coloque el resto de mis prendas en un pequeño mueble que se encontraba enfrente de la cama, tras un largo suspiro me metí en las sabanas y entregarme en los brazos de Morfeo, era lo único que necesitaba por el momento.

Lunes 27 de Octubre

-Lu-chan… Lu-chan- se oían unos murmullos en mi cabeza- Levántate Lu-chan

-Déjame dormir tranquila Michelle- dije adormilada

-¡Lu-chan!- grito Levy para mi sorpresa, haciéndome caer de la cama

-Lo lamento Levy, es solo que estaba un poco cansada- dije mientras me tallaba un ojo para intentar despertar

-Duermes más que antes- Dijo con un puchero de reproche

-Ya entendí, no tardare mucho en estar lista para la…ESCUELA- me apresuré todo lo que pude en cuanto note que Levy llevaba puesto el uniforme- Espérame un poco mas- dije mientras sostenía un cepillo en mis manos

Tome mi chaqueta para salir sin demorar mas, al tomarla cayó de ella un papel, lo desdoble con cuidado y me acorde que me lo había dado Mirajane, esto es… la solución a mis problemas. Al leer el papel supe que eso me salvaría, pues en el papel estaba marcado que…

* * *

**jeje ¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto?; Lamento mucho si los deje en suspenso :),** **podrán notar que poco a poco saldrán todos los personajes, solo hay que tener paciencia.**

**Reviews:**

**Guest: Lamento mucho la espera, decidi cambiarlo a un Fairy Tail. Espero realmente que puedas seguir mi fic. Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos. Saludos!**

**Otaku12FT:Hola! Me da gusto que mi fic te haya llamado la atención y te parezca interesante. Respecto a las parejas... saldrán poco a poco, jeje creo que te dejaré un poco picada despues de leer el fic, Gracias por seguir mi historia, intentaré actualizar pronto. Te mando un abrazo :D**

**Pues eson son todos, Tambien agradezco a los que lo leyeron aunque no hayan dejado un comentario. Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi querida hermana menor, ya que sin ella no me hubiera animado a hacer el fic.**

**¿Alguien puede dejar algún review? Me gustaría saber su opinión.**

**PD: las actualizaciones las intentaré hacer los domingos pero cuando no pueda lo subire los martes**

**Ayano-chan fuera :3**


	3. Fairy Tail

**Hola minna! Aqui les tengo el segundo capítulo, espero que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo escribirlo. **

**Declaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Hiro Mashima-sensei, pero la historia es produsto de mi imaginacion**

**Fairy Tail**

Salí corriendo a todo lo que daba, Levy ya estaba en la puerta esperándome para que pudiéramos irnos juntas, en cuanto estuve en la puerta tome su mano para salir de inmediato. Parecía que el camino a la academia se estaba haciendo eterno, un poco más y no llegamos.

Aquí estamos, la Academia Fairy Tail, es un lugar hermoso y formativo. Desde que yo era pequeña siempre quise asistir a este colegio.

Fairy Tail es muy conocida por ser la mejor escuela de todo Fiore, además de que la mayoría de sus alumnos pasan dejando destrozos a donde van. Por suerte para mi a pesar de ser la mejor escuela, sus costos no son elevados y esto me permite estar en esta increíble Academia, claro que no cualquier persona puede entrar, pues se necesitan cumplir ciertos requisitos para que puedan permitir tu admisión.

Cuando por fin cruzamos aquel hermoso portón de madera con una fina herradura de plata y unos llamativos terminados del mismo material, pudimos percatarnos que todo el mundo estaba mas agitado de lo normal, voltee a ver a Levy, que al parecer estaba igual de expectante que yo.

-¿Nos acercamos Lu-chan?- Parecía muy desconcertada

-Creo que será lo mejor- quería averiguar que es lo que pasaba, un alboroto de esa magnitud no era del todo normal

Nos acercamos discretamente hasta donde todos se encontraban, nos era casi imposible poder ver algo, un tumulto semejante estorbaba demasiado. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguir lo que sucedía lo ví. No pude evitar respingar con fastidio por lo que estaba ante mí.

-Lu-chan, esos son…-no la dejé terminar, pues era obvio quienes eran

-Los Dragon Slayers- una mirada de fastidio se situaba en mi rostro

-Pensé que llegarían hasta mañana- Dijo Levy sin despegar la vista de ellos, por el rabillo del ojo alcancé a ver que Laki se me acercaba; Laki no llevaba mucho tiempo en Fairy Tail, pero desde que llego nos hicimos cercanas.

-¿Quienes son los Dragon Slayers?-

-Para empezar, en Fairy Tail hay tres alumnos a los que se les tiene mucho aprecio por su destacada participación en algunos deportes y estos son los Dragon Slayers- ninguna despegaba la mirada de aquella escena, proseguí con la presentación de las "estrellas".

-Natsu Dragneel, Dragon Slayer de fuego- hice una pequeña señal con la mano para indicarle al chico pelirrosa de 18 años, alto y de una piel ligeramente bronceada- Él se ganó su apodo al ganar la copa en la rama de atletismo. Ese día era la carrera final para decidir al único campeón de Fiore, los equipos clasificados eran Fairy Tail, Dragon Fest y Sabertooth. Toda la carrera estuvieron muy parejos, pero justo cuando estaban en la recta final, Natsu tomo un gran impulso, haciendo parecer que de su cuerpo salía fuego, llegando a la meta en primer lugar. Gracias a su victoria Fairy Tail fue el primer equipo en vencer al a los dragones, después de su actuación en el campeonato el director lo nombro como un Dragon Slayer, aunque muchos solo le llaman _Salamander. -_Como si ser el campeón de atletismo no fuera suficiente, es el hijo y único heredero de Igneel Dragneel, conocido empresario, dueño de la prestigiada compañía automovilística "RED DRAGON"-

-Gajeel Redfox, Dragon Slayer de hierro- Levy continuo lo que estaba diciendo, parecía tener cierto interés en el chico, pero ahora estaba algo aturdida como para reír- Él es un chico moreno con una larga cabellera negra adornándole la cabeza, es muy fornido y alto para tener solo 18 años…

-Es el de la derecha- interrumpió Laki a Levy, ella solo asintió

-Su apodo, al igual que Natsu, se lo gano tras derrotar al tres años invicto "Kurogane Still", que era el rival mas fuerte en el boxeo, claro que él también era de la escuela Dragon Fest. Cuando la pelea estaba desigual Gajeel mostró una decisión y una voluntad impresionante, dando sus últimos golpes tan atinados, que parecía como si unas duras vigas fueran las causantes de semejantes golpes. Con esta victoria Gajeel pudo ganar su bien merecido apodo, además que en honor a la persona que derroto algunos le llaman kurogane.

-¿Quién es la niña dulce de ahí?- pregunto Laki señalando a una joven de cabello azul

-Su nombre es Wendy Marvel, mejor conocida como la Dragon Slayer del cielo. Su disciplina aes el salto con garrocha, gracias a su complexión puede dar los saltos mas impresionantes que se han visto, parece como si literalmente volara. Ella es la campeona nacional del salto con garrocha, con un puntaje perfecto e impecable.

-Increíble- dijo casi en un susurro Laki, en eso sonó la campana anunciando el inicio de clases, así que todos nos apresuramos para llegar a las clases

***Natsu pov***

Después del caluroso recibimiento que me dieron las chicas sonó la campana y la molesta voz del cabeza de hierro me obligó a salir de ese ambiente tan placentero.

-Oi, Natsu, tenemos que entrar a clases, no podemos volver a reprobar-

-Ya voy, Ya voy- en realidad no le tomaba importancia a la clase, vamos solo era química

-No intentes probarme Natsu- ja ese tonto creía que puede amenazarme

Volteaba para intentar decirle una que otra cosa a Gajeel cuando la vi, una hermosa rubia de ojos achocolatados que estaba caminando con otras dos chicas, no podía separar la vista de aquella chica, era como si nada existiera, solo ella y eso no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

Iba a acercarme, para poder averiguar su nombre pero alguien me detuvo.

-¡Angel! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- esta chica ya me traía loco, se que es muy linda pero ya me aburrí de estar con ella

-Natsu…- canturreo alargando la palabra- Estaba ansiosa de verte- un sonrisa inevitable se formó en mis labios.

-Natsu-san, es mejor que ya te vayas a tu salón- Wendy interrumpió con una sonrisa. Parecía que todos me tenían que interrumpir hoy.

-Si, ya lo sé- me aleje por los pasillos para poder entrar a mi amadísima clase de química

***Fin del Natsu pov***

Ya estábamos en el salón de clase, todos tomamos nuestros asientos para poner total atención a la clase.

Cinco minutos después todo el salón era un relajo, precisamente el día de hoy al profesor Wakaba se le ocurrió no asistir, por lo que teníamos tiempo de sobra. De un lado podía ver a Levy platicar amenamente con varias chicas, saqué el papel que tenía esta mañana antes de salir y lo volví a leer:

_"¿Eres linda, dulce y servicial? Entonces te queremos aquí, si tienes 16 años o mas ven a trabajar con nosotras en el fabuloso café "Pretty Maids", te aseguro que te encantará ser parte de nuestra gran familia. Si te interesa por favor ven con nosotras para darte informes"_

¿Un café de maids eh? No parece tan mala idea, necesito ganar dinero y pues no creo que me vay a afectar. NYAA resonaba en mi cabeza. ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTE PENSANDO EN HACER ALGO ASÍ! Ya no había que mas hacer, la hora ya se había acabado y Laxus-sensei estaba entrando al salón. Después tendría tiempo para eso.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Las clases transcurrieron muy rápido, mas de lo que me hubiera gustado.

-Lu-chan tengo que irme pronto hoy, necesito llegar a mi trabajo- se despidió rápidamente y después salió corriendo

Sonreí y camine directo hacia donde había estado ayer, algo dentro de mi decía que no era tan mala idea. La distancia desde la escuela hasta el café no era mucha, por lo que llegue muy pronto. Aquí estaba parada, frente a la misma puerta que estuve hace poco, solo que las circunstancias eran diferentes.

Entré, todo estaba muy tranquilo, Mirajane se acercó a mi

-Hola! Puedo servirte en algo Nyya- ahí estaba ese maullido que tantas ganas tenía de oir

-Si-sonreí- Necesito saber lo del empleo que esta en la hoja que me diste-mostré el papel y ella solo asintió

-Sígueme- me guio hasta una pequeña oficina que lucía extraña, pues en la puerta estaba un extraño y gran árbol grabado hasta abajo con las letras _"tenroujima", _tocamos y no tardo mucho en aparecer una pequeña joven de largo cabello dorado y ojos color esmeralda que vestía un traje de maid color blanco con un listón verde en la parte superior

-Adelante- dijo de una manera muy amable, pasé y me senté en uno de los cómodos sillones que se encontraban allí- Lo del empleo es muy sencillo, si quieres unirte lo único que tendrás que hacer, es firmar este contrato que establece todas las condiciones y prestaciones con las que contarás- me extendió el documento. Lo leí, no sonaba difícil, no lo pensé mas y lo firmé.

-Bienvenida al café "Pretty Maid" yo soy Maivis y seré tu jefa y amiga desde ahora- me abrazó y me dio un traje de maid color blanco y detalles dorados en los bordes de la parte superior, las mangas de un claro tono de azul y con una falda corta café.

Con el traje en las manos me disponía para salir, pero una pregunta que se me estaba olvidando llego a mi mente -¿Cuándo inicio?-

-Esta misma tarde- Sonrió y yo salí camino a los vestidores, ese sería el primer día de muchos

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Natsu se intereso en Lucy? ¿Que sucedio para que a Lucy no le cayeran bien los Dragon Slayers?Todas las dudas que tengan se iran resolviendo. Lo se, es algo corto, espero que los próximos puedan ser mas extensos :) ¿Algun review?**

**Respuestas a sus reviews:**

**Hikari Lucian: Que bueno ue te guste el fic, si, en ocasiones el suspenso es bueno; Una disculpa por dejarte esperando el domingo, pero aui esta y ael capítulo y espero y lo disfrutes. Un saludo y un abrazo Hikari-chan :)**

**YuliLaKawaii:Me alegra mucho que te encantara mi historia, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo saberlo, aqui esta la continuacion, espero y te agrade. Saludos Yuli-chan!**

**Estos fueron todos los reviews, gracias por leer el fic, me gustaría mucho de verdad que pudieran dejarme lo que piensan en sus comenterios.**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Ayano-chan fuera! :3**


	4. ¡Una gran familia!

**Hola minna! Ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo, lo se, lo se, me tardé pero aquí esta y espero lo disfruten.**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

* * *

**¡Una gran familia!**

Me dirigí a los vestidores, estaba nerviosa, no esperaba que comenzara este mismo día, pero ya había tomado una decisión y eso no cambiaría. Me costó un poco encontrarlos pero después de unas cuantas vueltas lo logré. Abrí la puerta sin demora, no quería dejar una mala impresión en mi primer día; lo que vi tras la puerta me dejó sorprendida.

-¿Levy?- ella volteó a verme, creo que tampoco se esperaba verme ahí

-Lu-chan- dijo a momento de terminar de subirse sus medias, llevaba un hermoso vestido amponado color naranja con listones blancos, su cabello estaba atado con una cinta del mismo color, lo que lo hacía parecer ligeramente desordenado, con su cuerpo tan delicado y pequeño hubiera jurado que era una muñeca - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó al verme

Sonreí, de verdad era increíble tener un buen trabajo, pero que mi mejor amiga estuviera conmigo era lo mejor- Hoy entre a trabajar aquí, acabo de hablar con Maivis

Entré y cerré la puerta, por la impresión casi se me olvidaba que necesitaba cambiarme, tomé un casillero que estaba vacío y me dispuse a vestirme con el lindo uniforme que me había entregado Maivis. Levy no dejaba de mirarme, me cambie lo más rápido que pude, la verdad no se me veía mal el atuendo; en este tiempo estuvimos en silencio, hasta que Levy lo rompió.

-Creo que ya estás bien Lu-chan- sonrió- Es mejor que nos demos prisa para que Maivis te de las indicaciones

Guardé mi ropa en el casillero y fui hacia donde se encontraba Levy- Si- asentí- Te ves muy linda Levy, tanto que quiero estrujarte

-¡LU-CHAN!- me abalancé sobre ella para darle un fuerte abrazo, no lo pude evitar, aunque ella estaba claramente avergonzada por lo que dije. Me separe de ella y pude ver un puchero divertido en su rostro, sonrió- Tú no tienes remedio, vamos que se nos hace más tarde- tomó mi mano y salimos de ahí

Caminamos hasta la puerta de la oficina de Maivis, tocó una vez y la pequeña chica abrió la puerta. Al parecer no pasó mucho tiempo desde que salí de ahí, aunque para mí habían sido como horas.

-Adelante- se apartó de la puerta y nos permitió el paso, una vez adentro me revisó de arriba abajo- No me equivoque, te queda muy bien ese traje, te explicaré ahora que es lo que tienes que hacer. Tu trabajó será atender a los clientes que lleguen, puedes tener clientes frecuentes o simplemente atender a los que van llegando, todos los pedidos se los pasaras a Kinana, Levy te mostrará al personal después- ella solo asintió- Por ahora es todo, te haré saber si necesito algo más- sonrió de una manera muy dulce que me inspiro mucha confianza, casi como si estuviera en una gran familia y como si no lo pudiera evitar una lágrima solitaria bajo por mi rostro de una manera imperceptible.

-Muchas gracias- dije antes de que Levy tomara mi mano y saliéramos del lugar

-Ahora te presentaré al resto

-Sí, ya los quiero conocer a todos- Me llevó hasta una puerta de madera un tanto angosta, al abrirla vi a una hermosa joven de cabello morado, que llevaba un vestido verde y blanco hasta poco más debajo de la rodilla, podía notarse que llevaba un tiempo en la cocina, la habilidad con la que manejaba los utensilios era impresionante.

-Kinana-chan, ella es Lucy, trabajará con nosotras desde hoy- dijo Ley para presentarme

-Un placer conocerte Lucy, soy Kinana y trabajo en la cocina- me extendió la mano y yo la recibí, se podía notar que era una persona muy amable

-Lo mismo digo Kinana-chan espero…- no pude terminar, pues Levy ya me estaba jalando hacia la puerta. Creo que en verdad tenía ansias de presentarme a todo el mundo

Me condujo por un pasillo hasta donde se encontraban otras tres chicas.

-Ella es Bisca- dijo y señalo a una chica que parecía tener unos pocos años más que yo, lucía un vestido café corto y sin mangas, tenía grabados negros y verdes, su cabello lo llevaba suelto, era de un tono verde muy claro, lacio y un poco largo; pero lo que más me llamo la atención de su atuendo fueron sus botas estilo vaquero que contrastaban muy bien con su vestido, al parecer aquí todos tenían algo que las identificaba

-Yeeha, un gusto que puedas unirte al café- dijo la chica y me abrazó

Una chica se acercó a nosotras y se presentó- Hola Lucy, yo soy Evergreen- de alguna manera sentí como si estuviera junto a una prima celosa. Su aspecto no era tan amable como el de las otras chicas que había conocido, pero no era tan aterrador. Ella llevaba un vestido ceñido a cuerpo de color verde que dejaba ver su gran figura, su cabello era largo y quebrado de color castaño claro, en una mano llevaba un abanico del mismo color de su vestido, y con la otra sujetaba sus anteojos- Espero que nos llevemos bien- sonrió, lo que me tranquilizó un poco

Me separé de Bisca y la salude, la tercera chica ya la había visto, era Mirajane, la chica por la cual había entrado aquí.

-Vaya, veo que si te has unido, bienvenida Lucy- me abrazó- Bueno, veo que ya nos conoces a todas, ahora tienes que ir a la puerta para atender a quien llegue.

Las vi a todas antes de salir hacia la entrada, donde una gran cantidad de personas estaban entrando al establecimiento. Este sería un día agitado.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Era increíble lo amables que eran todas las chicas, los clientes sonreían al verlas, niños, adultos, abuelitos, todos parecían muy contentos. Tan pronto como comencé a trabajar los clientes me trataron muy bien, me sentía realmente feliz.

-Señorita, me podría traer un vaso de leche con chocolate por favor- me dijo un tierno niño desde una mesa

-Claro que sí- sonreí y me fui a entregarle el pedido a Kinana, estaba muy ocupada, pues eran demasiados clientes, regresé a la mesa para informarle al niño, llegue a la mesa y vi al niño que reía a sus padres. Un recuerdo muy triste vino a mi mente

Estaba con mi madre, recolectando unas cuantas flores, yo tenía ocho años y saltaba de un lado a otro, estaba muy feliz, en ese tiempo mis padres se llevaban muy bien, éramos una familia muy unida. Corrí hacia ellos para entregarles unos bellos adornos que había hecho con las flores, para mi mamá hice una corona de flores de muchos colores y para papá una pulsera que pensé le gustaría. Le entregue a corona a mamá y luego le iba a poner la pulsera a papá, pero él la aparto de un manotazo, me puse triste cuando lo hizo, pero mamá me defendió, logrando que papá le diera un fuerte golpe. Esa fue la primera vez que papá golpeo a mamá.

Me acerque a la mesa y le dije la noticia al niño, no lucía triste, así que no me preocupé mucho.

-No te preocupes, si a mamá y a papá no les molesta no habrá ningún problema- sonrió y devolvió su vista a sus papás y continuo con sus risas

-Se ven tan lindos- dijo Mirajane mientras se acercaba

-Sí, tienes mucha razón Mirajane

-Vamos Lucy, ahora somos amigas, solo dime Mira- era muy impresionante ver lo amigables que eran todas

-Claro Mira-san- sonreí y me fui con ella a la cocina, el pedido ya estaba listo, aunque accidentalmente Kinana me había dado dos bebidas, le reste importancia y decidí entregárselas al niño

Salí nuevamente, pero la escena que me encontré era un poco diferente, ahora el pequeño estaba llorando abrazado a su madre. Parecía que los recuerdos llegaran por si solos.

Volvió esa escena, Michelle tirada, llorando en el corredor de la casa, mis mejillas ardían del coraje… después mamá con toda esa sangre que corría de manera preocupante por su pecho, no sabía por qué, solo sabía que tenía que averiguarlo, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, él estaba ahí, podía sentir su respiración. Voltee para darle la cara, mamá me sostuvo del brazo, pude ver la preocupación en su rostro, solo le dedique una sonrisa para tranquilizarla aunque no funcionaría; de nuevo voltee, tenía su mano levantada en modo de amenaza JUDE grito mi mamá, él se detuvo antes de que su mano impactara en mi rostro, por alguna razón todo el coraje que había tenido se esfumó dejando solo un vació que me causaba miedo.

-¿Le sucede algo señorita?- preguntó el padre del niño

-No es nada- dije un poco distraída- aquí está su bebida, espero la disfrute- dejé la bebida en el lugar del niño y él la recibió con una sonrisa, al parecer ya no estaba llorando

Iba a dar la vuelta para regresar la bebida, cuando escuché la voz chillona del niño

-Señorita, cuidado- gritó el chiquillo, solo que la advertencia llegó tarde.

Tropecé con un chico, estaba a punto de caer pero él me sujeto fuertemente de la cintura atrayéndome hacia él, evitando un gran golpe en el suelo, suspire y me sujete de sus brazos.

-Gracias- dije muy aliviada mientras volteaba para verle a la cara. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar que él estaba totalmente empapado de un líquido café.

Pero como pude olvidarlo, llevaba la bebida que se supone iba a regresar en la mano, creo que antes de caerme la bebida se derramó sobre él. Me sentí muy apenada, al parecer pudo notarlo.

-No te preocupes- sonrió- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí- yo lo he visto en alguna otra parte, claro él es…

-Soy Gray Fullbuster, un placer conocerte…

-Lucy- dije apresuradamente- mi nombre es Lucy- sonrió

Ahora diré que Gray Fullbuster es una de las personas más conocidas en Fairy Tail, no es tan famoso como los Dragon Slayers pero es un alumno muy destacado. Es un maestro en la escultura de hielo, hace obras increíbles que parecen ser sacadas de un libro de fantasía, ha concursado en diversos torneos en todo el país, obteniendo grandes reconocimientos de todos los lugares a los que iba. Por supuesto que es guapo, con su cabello negro ligeramente azulado y sus ojos de un color azul tan oscuro que los hacían parecer negros, un físico excepcional y una actitud que atraía a muchas de las chicas de la escuela.

-Creo que eres muy distraída Lucy- dijo finalmente sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Eh?- no entendía porque o había dicho

-Supongo que no te acuerdas, pero ayer cuando estabas corriendo tropezaste y caímos juntos

-Yo… lo…lo lamento- me encontraba sonrojada como un jitomate

-Claro, no te preocupes, creo que ayer llevabas algo de prisa- lo miré apenada, ¿Cómo era posible que este chico me haya ayudado y yo le derramara una bebida?

-Déjame ayudarte- ofrecí al acordarme de lo sucedido

**Gray POV***

Lucy estaba sonrojada, vaya que esta chica es muy linda. Desde ayer tuve muchas ganas de encontrármela nuevamente, ha sido una suerte que a Lyon se le antojaran unas galletas.

Ella tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta donde se encontraban los vestidores, hasta donde creía no se podía pasar a este lada de la cafetería.

-Ten ponte de momento esto- me dio una sudadera color roja, yo me quité mi playera que estaba escurriendo líquido, no pude evitar reír cuando ella se sonrojó a ver mi torso para luego desviar la mirada

-Vamos, que no es nada raro- comenté mientras me ponía la sudadera

-Creo que ya estás bien, gracias por lo que hiciste- extendió su mano y yo la recibí

-¿Solo me podrías hacer un favor?- ella asintió- Necesito una orden grande de galletas y un pastel de fresas

-Seguro, espera en la estancia y yo te lo llevo- Lucy sonrió de una manera muy dulce

Lucy, este es un nombre que seguro no olvidaré

*Fin del Gray POV*

Fui a la cocina a darle el pedido de Gray a Kinana, ese chico sí que era muy lindo. No tardó mucho en darme el pedido.

Salí y le di su pedido a Gray -¿Te veré mañana?- me preguntó antes de irse

-Sí, espero encontrarte en la escuela- dije emocionada

-Espera, ¿Vamos en la misma escuela?- asentí- Entonces hasta mañana- se regresó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo me sonrojé

-Te cuidas- lo despedí con la mano mientras él se iba, sí que el día era raro. Entré nuevamente al café, donde todas me estaban esperando con una cara muy entusiasmada. Pensé que habría algún cliente aún, pero ya era noche y todos se habían ido.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Quién era ese chico, Lucy?- preguntó Mira

-Lu-chan, ¿Qué es lo que estás tramando?- cuestiono Levy

-Él es Gray, Mira-san, un compañero de Fairy Tail, y no estoy tramando nada Levy- dije y me fui hacia donde estaba la oficina de Mavis

Toqué a puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Mavis, pasé y me senté frente a ella- ¿Qué te pareció tu primer día?

-Emocionante- dije- es muy lindo trabajar aquí

-Te esperaremos mañana para que continúes tu trabajo- se levantó y me abrazó, yo correspondí su abrazo

-Volveré mañana- dije y salí para poder cambiarme

Una vez cambiada salí para verme con Levy, que me esperaba en la puerta para irnos juntas. Ahora sentía que tenía una nueva familia.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les intriga saber que pasó antes con Lucy? Gracias por leer el fic, espero poder aclarar dudas (en caso que las tengan), pronto se verán más personajes.**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**YuliLaKawaii: Jeje creo que si se está poniendo mejor, no puedo asegurar que Ángel ya no se acerque a Natsu, pero solo te diré que estará un poco pendiente del pelirrosa. Me da mucho gusto poder leer tus reviews, así que no tienes que agradecer. Espero poder leer tus reviews pronto. Saludos y un abrazo Yuli-chan!**

**Otaku12FT: Mmmm... No soy mala, solo que si te digo no sería sorpresa y la verdad mi mente no sabe aún con quien la dejará. (Yo también amo el Nalu y el Graylu) Los dragon Slayers son muy lindos y guapotes, :3 gracias por comentar. Saludos y un abrazo!**

**Hikarilucian: Un placer que te guste mi fic, no te preocupes sino me pudiste dejar comentario, el mensaje igual fue lindo. Espero sigas leyendo al historia. Saludos y un mega abrazo para ti también :D**

**Me gustaría mucho que me pudieran dejar lo que piensan en sus comentarios, me agrada mucho leerlos :D**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Ayano-chan fuera! :3**


	5. El lugar especial

**Hola minna! ¿Qué tal su fin de semana? El mío apurado con un poco de prisas y un tanto cansado, pero a pesar de eso quise apurarme y terminé el capítulo. Este es un poco mas largo que los demás así que espero lo disfruten.**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Hiro Masima-sensei, pero la historia es producto de mi imaginación**

* * *

**El lugar especial**

**Martes 28 de Octubre**

Después de mi gran experiencia del día anterior termine rendida por el cansancio, no me esperaba tener tantas sorpresas en mi primer día, pero fue muy divertido.

-Lu-chan ¿Ya estas lista? Tenemos que irnos - gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta Levy.

-En un momento- respondí y tome lo más rápido que pude un listón para sujetar mi cabello.

Por suerte hoy pude despertarme temprano, así que no tuve que correr para que me alcanzara el tiempo. Salí de mi habitación y me fui hacia donde estaba Levy, no entiendo porque me apresuraba tanto, pues aún nos quedaban más de treinta minutos para que abrieran la academia.

-Dime Levy, ¿Para qué quieres que nos apresuremos tanto? ¿Es acaso que ya tienes novio y no me había enterado?- empecé a saltar alrededor de Levy, quien ahora ya se encontraba roja como un tomate- Vamos, dime ¿es Jet o Droy?

-LU-CHAN! ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?

No pude evitar reírme a carcajadas, Levy estaba cubriéndose la cara con las manos, parecía una niña pequeña, sabía que no tenía nada con Jet o Droy, pero de cualquier manera era muy divertido verla de esa manera. Hizo un gracioso puchero que solo provocó que riera más fuerte.

-Vamos Levy, sabes que no es verdad lo que digo- me limpie una pequeña lágrima que me salió de tanto reírme, escuché un respingo por parte de mi amiga.

-¡Ya verás!- Se lanzó sobre mí para tirarme, pero por un pequeño error en sus cálculos caímos juntas. Ahora reímos las dos. Esta sí que era una buena manera de comenzar el día.

-Bueno, bueno y entonces ¿A dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa, pero estoy segura de que te encantará- tomó mi mano.

-Solo espérame un poco, ni siquiera he podido tomar algo para desayunar- solté su mano y fui a la cocina, tomé dos trozos de pan y dos yogurts del refrigerador, supuse que por la prisa que llevaba a Levy se le había olvidado desayunar- Ten, esto es para ti- no me equivocaba.

-Gracias Lu-chan- recibió lo que le di y abrió la puerta- hay que irnos.

-Si solo…- sujeto mi brazo y puso el pan en mi boca.

-Ya, vamos rápido-salimos prácticamente corriendo, creo que estuve a punto de atragantarme más de dos veces. Pero sabía que Levy no se detendría, podía verla enfrente de mi con un gran brillo en sus ojos, sabía que o que me mostraría sería especial.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Al término de nuestra larga carrera llegamos a un lugar muy hermoso, se trataba de unos jardines muy amplios en frente de un imponente edificio. En los jardines se encontraban unos hermosos pasillos de piedra pulida, custodiados de maravillosos árboles de cerezo, que parecían dar la bienvenida a todos los que visitaban el recinto. Me quedé asombrada, no recuerdo haber visto algo igual en toda mi vida. Sentía la brisa pegar contra mi rostro, desacomodando mí cabello, el aroma que me traía era simplemente fascinante, podía sentir como los delicados pétalos de las sakuras caían en una dulce danza.

-Es bellísimo Levy- dije todavía muy asombrada, ella sonrió- Muchas gracias.

-Sabía que te gustaría Lu-chan, después de todo eres mi mejor amiga, te conozco mejor que nadie.

***Levy pov***

Miré de reojo la expresión de Lucy, se veía muy feliz. Me alegró de poder estar con ella siempre que lo necesite. Parece que ya se ha olvidado de la pena de estar lejos de su madre, siempre que esté a mi alcance haré lo posible por ver sonreír a mi mejor amiga, le haré saber que nunca estará sola.

-Ven Lucy, que esto no es todo lo que te quiero mostrar- tomé su mano y nos encaminamos hacia el edificio.

***Fin del Levy pov***

Caminamos por los amplios pasillos hasta las puertas del edificio, las puertas eran grandes y al parecer de roble. Levy abrió la puerta dejando ver grandes estantes llenos de libros, pasillos enteros repletos de ellos, unas pequeñas mesas con unas cuantas sillas acolchonadas y unos sillones muy lindos. Corrí a través de todos los pasillos, admirando todas las grandes obras de escritores reconocidos, todos esos libros llenos de hermosas letras que componían todo aquello que en más de una ocasión me dejó maravillada. De fondo se podía escuchar claramente una de las bellas piezas de Mozart era "la sonata en do mayor" con las delicadas notas del piano.

Levy se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Es increíble ¿No, Lu-chan?

-Sí- fue lo único que dije, para después darle un fuerte abrazo. Ella sí que me conocía muy bien.

-Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos, vengo aquí cada que me siento triste o simplemente me apetece leer un buen libro. Quiero compartirlo contigo- se separó de mi- Como ya viste, no solo el exterior es hermoso, sino todo lo que está en este edificio.

-Claro Levy. Mechas gracias- estaba realmente feliz.

-Si quieres un libro solo tienes que pedirlo a la bibliotecaria y ella te indicará donde tomarlo.

-Vamos con ella entonces, quiero saber si tienen ese libro que te comenté.

-Bien- Levy fue con la señorita y ella le dijo donde se encontraba el libro.

Caminamos hasta un librero enorme color ocre, allí se encontraba un libro que había querido leer desde hace mucho "Como en los cuentos de hadas". Cuando llegamos pudimos notar que una chica de cabello color escarlata tenía el mismo libro que yo quería, era Erza Scarlet, la presidenta estudiantil. Erza era una chica dulce y amable, cuando no tenía algún inconveniente con los estudiantes o a alguien se le ocurría tocar su amado pastel de fresas; alta, delgada, con una figura envidiable y un hermoso y largo cabello color escarlata, ojos color avellana que resaltaban más el color blanquecino de su piel; unos meses atrás ella concurso en un torneo de esgrima, pasando a las otras etapas, si no recuerdo mal en dos semanas será la etapa final.

Nos conocimos cuando entre a la academia. Iba caminando un poco perdida y ella me ayudó a encontrar mi salón, desde entonces nos hicimos amigas, solo que en ocasiones ella y su novio parecen más mis padres que mis amigos.

Me acerqué a Erza con paso lento para saludarla.

-Hola Erza-saludé.

-Lucy, que alegría encontrarte aquí- cerró el libro y me abrazo un poco fuerte.

-Erza, me vas a dejar sin aire- ella me soltó, yo le sonreí. En ese momento se acercó Levy a nosotras.

-Es curioso encontrarte aquí, no pensé que te gustara mucho leer- dijo Levy, antes de que Erza le diera un fuerte golpe con el libro- Yo no lo decía con mal intención- mencionó entre una pequeñas risas nerviosas.

-Erza, ¿A ti te interesa ese libro?

-Sí, llevo buscándolo un tiempo, por suerte alcancé el último ejemplar para poder leerlo.

Hice un puchero –Es el mismo libro que yo quería leer, ¿Crees que me lo puedas prestar cuando lo termines de leer?- puse una carita de súplica que sabía no podría resistir.

-¿Qué se podrá hacer contigo?-dijo esto con una mirada maternal- Claro que lo puedes leer después de mí- sonrió y me abrazó.

-Lu-chan, tenemos que llegar pronto a la escuela, nos entretuvimos demasiado y solo tenemos diez minutos para llegar- alternaba su mirada entre el reloj y mi cara.

-Vamos, Jellal está esperándome en el auto, podemos irnos todos juntos- dijo Erza.

-¡SI, GRACIAS ERZA!- dijimos al unísono Levy y yo.

Erza llenó la solicitud de préstamo del libro y nos fuimos a la salida, donde un deportivo azul estaba esperando, del cual salió Jellal Fernández, el novio de Erza.

Jellal es un chico atractivo de 18 años (la misma edad de Erza), su cabello de un color azul enmarcaba su cara que estaba adornada con un extraño tatuaje en el ojo derecho. A diferencia de los demás chicos de la academia no practica ningún deporte, pero era el vicepresidente y coordinador estudiantil. En la escuela era muy popular entre las chicas, pero todas sabían que él amaba a Erza; cuando yo entré ellos ya eran novios. Poco después de mi llegada tomó un cariño especial, igual al de Erza, así que ahora los dos me tratan como si fueran mis papás. Aunque no lo quiera admitir, me agrada mucho que me protejan y se preocupen por mí.

-Levy, Lucy, que gusto encontrarlas- dijo Jellal al abrir la puerta del auto.

-Lo mismo digo Jellal-contestó con amabilidad Levy- Pero si tardamos más no podremos entrara clase.

-Bueno, entonces no perdamos más tiempo- abrió las puertas del auto para que nos subiéramos.

Todas subimos con rapidez al auto, una vez adentro nos cerró todas las puertas y subió a su lugar. En el camino estuvimos platicando muy tranquilamente, a pesar de que solo fueron cinco minutos de camino.

-Llegamos señoritas- dijo Jellal cuando nos estacionamos en la entrada.

-Gracias Jellal- dijimos las tres al bajar, Erza y Levy se adelantaron un poco.

-Las veré en el almuerzo, si pueden.

-Seguro- respondí y me fui hacia mi aula corriendo, la escuela era tan grande que demoraría un poco en llegar.

***Natsu pov***

Iba caminando en el pasillo, no tenía ganas de entrar a clases, digo ¿Quién necesita a química? No creo que sea necesaria, pero si el tonto cabeza de hierro entraba no tendría con quien hablar, el estúpido de hielito no se saltaría tan fácil esa clase.

Cuando levante la mirada noté que la misma chica rubia de ayer venia corriendo en mi dirección. No perdería la oportunidad, tenía que hablar con ella. Para mi suerte parecía estar un tanto distraída, así que solo la haría tropezar. Una vez que se acercó me puse enfrente de ella, mi plan estaba funcionando. Ella se tropezó conmigo y caímos juntos.

-No es posible, dos veces en el mismo día- dijo sonrojada, pues estaba encima de mí- Lo lamentó, no te vi.

-No te preocupes, seguro estabas distraída- claro que no era su culpa, pero no iba decir que yo hice esto para poder conocerla.

-Sí, lo siento- se paró rápido, pero no sé que sucedió, porque cuando me vio puso una cara de desagrado.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunté, no entendía a que se debía su reacción, igual yo me paré.

-No, no es nada- no me convencía su respuesta, pero por ahora lo que necesitaba saber era su nombre.

-¿Al menos me dirías tu nombre?

-No creo que sea necesario que lo sepas- dijo en un tono molesto, ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo que hice?

-Lo lamento, no quería hacerlo, pero en verdad quería saber tu nombre, discúlpame por favor-dije muy rápido, no quería que esta linda chica me odiara.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Me hiciste tropezar a propósito?- demonios lo había arruinado todo.

-No, yo… yo no…- estaba perdido, debería pensar más en lo que digo.

-Lucy, deberías estar ya en clase- se acercó ese chico Jellal a nosotros, creo que solo por esta vez él me salvó.

-Lo sé, pero me tropecé por accidente ¿Podrías acompañarme?- Sonrió para él, no me agrado, ¿Acaso le gustaba?, espera ¿Por qué me importa eso?

-Sí, vamos- ella tomo su mano- Te veo luego Natsu- dijo, para luego alejarse, dejándome muy desconcertado.

Jeje, ahora ya se su nombre Lucy, o eso fue lo que dijo Jellal.

***Fin del Natsu pov***

No entendí mucho de lo que dijo Dragneel, pero da igual luego tendré tiempo para pensar en eso, ya estaba retrasada.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ahí?- pregunto Jellal

-Nada, ya te dije que me tropecé y caí sobre él- Jellal se paró y me miro con seriedad, elegí mal las palabras.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que dijo

-Ya, no tiene importancia, mejor démonos prisa- él solo giro sus ojos, creo que se puso celoso.

-Tienes razón.

Llegamos finalmente al salón, nos despedimos y toqué. Para mi buena suerte el profesor Macao no había llegado, no sé cómo no me extraña. Entré y tome asiento.

-Lu-chan ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?- pregunto Levy- tuviste suerte de que el profesor se retrasara

-Tuve un pequeño tropiezo, pero no es nada de lo cual debas preocuparte-sonreí

-Está bien, pero de cualquier manera no te salvas de contarme.

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?-dijo Cana, que traía una botella de icor en las manos

-No es nada Cana, solo hablamos de cosas sin sentido- dijo Levy, a veces Cana podía ser tan comunicativa como Max.

En el salón Cana Alberona se encargaba de pasar todo tipo de chismes, a pesar de que su padre, el maestro Gildarts, la tenía vigilada. Cana tiene 17 años al igual que yo, tiene un cabello largo semiondulado de un color castaño oscuro, tez blanca y ojos cafés, que en ocasiones parecían violetas. Era muy linda, su único defecto era su gran adicción al alcohol.

-Si ustedes lo dicen, Lucy por cierto, ¿No será que llegaste tarde por estar con algún chico?-preguntó con un tono pícaro Cana.

-Cla…Cla…Claro que…no-me puse nerviosa, Cana se echó a reír, ganándose la atención de todos.

-Vamos Lucy, solo era una broma- alcanzó a decir entre sus risas. Levy solo me miraba con cara de "resígnate es el karma"

-Cana, no molestes a Lucy- dijo Yukino desde al otro lado del salón.

-No la molesto, solo bromeaba- paró de reírse e hizo una mueca de desinterés. Yukino negó con la cabeza y se acercó a nosotras.

Platicamos el resto de clase, era muy lindo pasar el tiempo con ellas, me divertía demasiado. El tiempo pasó volando y de un momento a otro entro el profesor Laxus y dio comienzo a la clase.

Como siempre tome notas, hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba el término de hora. Nos tocaba clase de deportes, así que todos teníamos que ir a nuestro respectivo salón, era la única hora en la que los grados se mezclaban.

Fui a mi casillero y tome mi uniforme, lo que yo practicaba era la gimnasia, aún no era reconocida como otros miembros de Fairy Tail, pero sabía que pronto lo sería. Entre en los vestidores y me cambie, dentro estaba Yukino, que al igual que yo practicaba gimnasia, a diferencia que yo practicaba varios tipos de gimnasia y ella solo rítmica.

-¿Te espero Lucy?-preguntó Yukino.

-No, gracias, ya no tardo, mejor adelántate y si puedes confirma mi asistencia.

-Sí, seguro- dijo y salió de los vestidores.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando una mano sujeto con fuerza mi brazo y me estampó contra el muro.

-Escucha bien rubiecita, vi lo que quería hacer con MI Natsu y no te dejaré salirte con la tuya. Mantente alejada de él- dijo con un tono de amenaza que no me agrado para nada.

-Yo no quería hacer nada con Dragneel, solo tropecé, además lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia- la empujé ligeramente para separarla de mi- Tengo que irme.

-Piensa bien lo que te dije Heartfilia- dijo y salió por la puerta.

Salí de allí para tomar la clase, las prácticas eran difíciles y necesitaba de un arduo trabajo para lograr realizar todas las evoluciones, pero yo tenía que lograrlo, en especial porque la maestra de gimnasia y natación, la maestra Acuario, daba miedo.

-¿Qué estas esperando Heartfilia? ¿No piensas hacer bien el salto?

-Ya voy- corrí para realizar un _Full-twisting double back o torsión completa doble de espaldas _que consiste en un salto doble con un giro completo en el primer flip más un doble salto único completo con dos giros.

La ejecución fue excelente, hasta yo me quedé sorprendida.

-Has practicado niña, si continuas así podrás participar en el siguiente torneo- dijo la profesora Acuario- ¡PERO NO POR ESO TE QUIERO HOLGAZANEANDO ASI QUE CONTINUA CON TU ENTRENAMIENTO!

-¡SÍ!-corrí y seguí haciendo más evoluciones, la maestra acuario podía dar mucho miedo.

Terminó la práctica y algunas se acercaron a felicitarme, fueron realmente amables. Me cambie rápido y salí, no quería encontrarme con Ángel. Yukino y yo salimos tranquilamente caminando y platicando.

-Lucy… lamento lo que te dijo mi hermana-dijo dejándome sorprendida.

-¿Escuchaste lo que hablamos?

-Sí, pero no fue mi intención-sacudía nerviosamente sus manos enfrente de ella.

-No te preocupes, creo que ya se arregló todo-sonreí y seguimos caminando rumbo a la cafetería.

En la cafetería nos estaban esperando Erza, Jellal Levy, Cana, ¿Wendy? Y… ¡Gray! Fuimos hacia donde estaban.

-Hola chicos-saludo Yukino, Gray se paró y se acercó a mí.

-Hola, es bueno verte de nuevo-tomó mi mano y acercó su rostro, pero Erza puso una mano en su hombro con un aura muy oscura, haciendo que él retrocediera rápidamente.

-Vamos a comer-dijo Erza aún con esa aura.

Mientras comíamos Gray me platicó que él, Erza y Natsu se conocían desde niños y que eran amigos muy cercanos. No me lo esperaba, creo que ahora me acostumbraré a verlo cerca.

Reímos hasta que nos dimos cuenta que cada uno debía volver a su respectiva clase, para continuar con día normal.

El profesor Wakaba dio su clase más lento que de costumbre, pero era la última clase del día por lo que no me preocupé. Sonó el último timbre del día por lo que arregle mis cosas y me dispuse a salir.

-¿Nos vamos juntas Lu-chan?- preguntó Levy.

-Sí, nos vemos chicas- dije y salimos del salón.

Solo que en ese momento no nos percatamos de que una sombra nos estaba siguiendo el paso.

* * *

** ¿Les gustó? ¿Quieren saber quien es la sombra de la que habla Lucy? ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Ángel? Todas estas preguntas se resolverán en los siguientes capítulos. ¿Merezco algún review? No se si alguno lo habrá notado, pero en los capítulos anteriores puse fragmentos del recuerdo de Lucy, con la intención de un pequeño concurso, si les interesa saber más háganmelo saber :D**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Otaku12FT: Jeje 1,2,3 por Otaku12FT XD. Sí es muy malo recordar ese tipo de momentos, pero para la historia es necesario. Obvio que es de lo mas normal ver a un chico cambiándose enfrente tuyo XD. Gracias por los ánimos y por todos tus comentarios, es bueno saber qua te gusta la historia y que la sigues, me encanta leer tus reiews. Te mando un mega abrazo y un saludo muy especial :3.**

**hikari lucían: Que gusto que te agrade el capítulo, lo se, es tiste el recuerdo de Lucy, respecto a eso lo estoy poniendo por partes porque tengo pensado algo así como un tipo concurso para ver quien sigue la historia y puede juntar el recuerdo completo, espero y juegues también. Saludos y un abrazo.**

**Si no has dejado un review me gustaría que lo hagas :3**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Ayano-chan fuera! :3**


	6. Casualidad o accidente

**Hola minna! Lamento no haber podido subir antes el capítulo, pero ya saben el estudio es necesario, espero que disfruten leyéndolo.**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Hiro Mashima-sensei, pero la historia es mía.**

* * *

¿Casualidad o accidente?

Levy y yo caminamos para llegar al café, todo iba bien hasta que a mi querida miga se le ocurrió sacar el tema del cual no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

-Lu-chan ¿Ahora si me dirás por qué llegaste tarde al salón?

-Ya te dije que me tropecé, no te preocupes por eso- sabía que con esto no bastaría.

-Lu-chan, podrás engañar a cualquiera, pero yo te conozco- sí, no se rendiría tan fácil.

-Bueno, bueno. Cuando iba corriendo para el salón me topé con "el gran Salamander" y caí sobre él- Levy me miraba en forma pícara, escogí mal las palabras.

-Luuu-chan… ¡¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ?!

-¿De qué me estás hablando? Levy, vamos, solo fue una accidente o eso creo.

-¿Qué de que hablo? Caíste encima de uno de los chicos más guapos de toda la escuela, muchas darían lo que fuera por hacer lo mismo que tú. Y por tu "eso creo" me haces sospechar que algo te dijo para que tú pienses que no fue un accidente.

-No, no, no, no es lo que estás pensando- movía las manos nerviosamente frente a mí, Levy era demasiado lista y yo muy distraída.

-Uh, a Lu-chan le agradó caer sobre Natsu- me sonrojé demasiado, no entiendo porque, yo no soportaba a Dragneel.

-LEVY, ÉL LO HIZO A PROPÓSITO. ÉL SABÍA LO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO. No sé porque está tan interesado en mi- nos detuvimos y Levy me miró.

-Lo lamento Lu-chan- se escuchaba seria- No sabía que él tenía tanto interés en ti- ya veía venir eso. Alrededor de Levy parecía como si un aura color rosa cubría todo.

-LEVYYYYY- salió corriendo, ya vería cuando la atrapara, no se salvaría.

-Lu-chan y Natsu se verían tan lindos juntos- ok, juro que la asesinaré.

Aceleramos el paso, es increíble que después de todo Levy corra rápido, ella no practica ningún deporte. Levy se especializa en todo aquello que tenga que ver con el estudio; historia, química, álgebra, física, en todas esas materias que se requiera mucho trabajo. Supongo que al estudiar tanto de física se acostumbró a aplicar todas las leyes y eso le da una ventaja. No recordaba todos los premios que Levy ganó en sus concursos, eran demasiados, Levy es la persona más inteligente que conozco, pero aún así la atraparía.

-Ya casi te tengo- a unos cuantos centímetros de alcanzar a Levy se atravesó un pequeño gato azul, provocando que Levy se frenara.

-Mira Lu-chan, que curioso gato- el extraño gato se paseaba entre las piernas de Levy y las mías, alcé al pequeño y gato, realmente no pesa mucho.

-¿Estás perdido pequeño?- era obvio que no iba responder.

-Aye- tiene una curiosa forma de maullar este gatito, juraría que dijo que sí.

-Es muy lindo ¿No te parece, Lu-chan?-Levy se acercó y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Sí, es muy lindo ¿Quieres venir conmigo?- ronroneo como respuesta y lo acerqué mi pecho, sentí algo frío cuando se acercó, parece que si tiene dueño.

-¿Sucede algo Lu-chan?

Alcé un poco su cuello y encontré una placa –Happy- susurré.

-¿Happy?... ¿Ese es su nombre?

-Sí, pero no viene el nombre del dueño, solo su dirección. Este lugar es en una zona residencial.

-Hay que llevárnoslo por ahora, mañana se lo devolveremos a su dueño- sugirió Levy, no parecía mala idea.

-Me parece bien.

-SÍ- se escuchó desde un arbusto.

-¿Tú también escuchaste eso, Levy?- pregunté

-Sí, vamos a ver- tomé su mano, teníamos que llegar al trabajo.

-No, no perdamos más tiempo, tal vez sea alguien hablando por teléfono. Hay que llegar temprano para empezar a trabajar.

-Bueno, entonces sigamos- sonreía mientras acariciaba al pequeño Happy. Continuamos caminando rumbo al trabajo, espero que no le moleste a Mavis.

***Natsu pov***

Me tapé la boca inmediatamente, por la emoción no pude evitar festejar. E plan estaba funcionando de maravilla, estoy seguro de que Happy no me defraudará, excepto si se pone muy cómodo.

¿PERO QUE ES LO QUE HICE? LE CONFIÉ TODA LA MISIÓN A UN FELINO QUE SE DEJA CONVENCER POR LA PRIMERA PERSONA QUE LE DA PESCADO.

No, no tengo que desconfiar de Happy. Ahora continuaré siguiendo a Luce…

¿A dónde fueron? Las perdí, tendré que esperar hasta mañana para verla de nuevo.

Definitivamente, Natsu, eres un idiota.

***Fin del Natsu pov***

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Llegamos al café, metí a Happy en mi bolsa, era tan chico que cupo sin problemas.

-Entremos, nos cambiamos y hablamos con Mavis.

-Está bien, entremos.

Nos metimos por la puerta de empleados, llegamos hasta los vestidores para cambiarnos. Cuando abrí mi casillero no encontré mi traje, estoy segura que lo dejé aquí.

-Levy ¿Sabes dónde está mi traje?

-Sí, hoy se lavan los trajes, así que debe de estar en la lavandería- me mostro un traje diferente al que ella había usado.

-Vaya, sí que es lindo tu traje- el vestido que ahora traía era uno de dos piezas anaranjado con amarillos. En la parte superior tenía un pequeño escote que estaba limitado por un hilo amarillo claro, en toda la parte del centro tenía unos diseños de ondas y como largas cintas que le imprimían un diseño único. En la falda venían volados con un diseño muy parecido al de la parte superior, solo que en la parte final de la falda tenía una cinta dorada en todo el contorno. En los brazos traía una especie de dona color naranja que dejaba suelto un listón blanco. Además calzaba unas botas largas que le llegaban a las rodillas.

-Hoy nos tocan los trajes celestiales.

-No había escuchado de eso- sonreí- ¿Tengo que usar uno igual?- pregunté, no me molestaría tener que usarlo.

-Sí, este es el tuyo- me mostro un traje azul que llegaba hasta el cuello en una cinta banca terminada en moño, no tenía mangas y dejaba al descubierto mi espalada, al diferencia del de ella venía en una sola piezas, pero parecía que eran dos debido a que la parte superior del vestido terminaba como si fuera una camisa, delineando el final con un cintillo dorado. Mi vestido llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, tenía sus diseños impresos con un hilo dorado que contrastaba a la perfección con el color celeste del vestido. Junto con el vestido traía unas medias largas de un tono más claro que el vestido, adornadas con un broche blanco.

-Parecen como de un cuento de hadas-sonreí y tome el vestido.

-Bueno, póntelo, ya quiero ver como te queda- me empujó para que me apurara.

Me puse el vestido rápido y se lo enseñe a Levy.

-Te ves realmente linda Lu-chan. Ahora vamos a peinarte- tomó un cepillo y me sujetó el cabello en dos coletas bajas, dejándome solo dos mechones que enmarcaban perfectamente mi rostro- Ya estás.

-Gracias Levy, tú también te es muy linda- ella no se sujetó el cabello, solo se colocó una cinta amarilla en la cabeza.

Me acerqué a mi bolso y saqué a Happy -¿Qué te parece Happy? ¿Nos vemos lindas?

Happy ronroneo y volvió a maullar, se empezó a pasear entre nosotras. Este es el gato más tierno que he visto en mi vida.

-Vaya, vaya que lindas se ven las dos- entro a los vestidores Mira.

-Gracias Mira-san- dijo Levy

-Tú no te quedas atrás- levanté a Happy y coloqué en mis brazos. Mira llevaba un vestido púrpura amponado adornado con cintillos lilas y un moño del mismo color en la parte posterior del vestido. En uno de los brazos tenía una manga que iba desde el codo hasta la muñeca y calzaba unas delicadas zapatillas púrpuras.

Mira observo a la bola de pelos que llevaba en los brazos –No recuerdo que viniera incluido un gato en los trajes- reía ligeramente.

-Él es Happy, lo encontramos de camino a acá. Tenemos pensado devolverlo mañana, de hecho íbamos a hablar con Mavis para que nos diera permiso de tenerlo aquí mientras trabajamos- le expliqué a Mira.

-No creo que Mavis tenga problema con tener a este lindo gatito aquí- tomó a Happy y le acarició la panza, creí que a los gatos no les gustaba eso pero al parecer a Happy sí- Seguro que tu dueño estará muy preocupado por ti… entonces, estás diciendo que él te obligo a hacerlo… por una linda chica, no lo creo…- observaba a Mira llevarse a Happy al oído, es divertido verla jugar así, como si pudiera entenderlo.

-¿Esta entretenida tu platica con Happy?- preguntó Levy entre risas.

-Oh, vamos, solo me está contando un pequeño plan que tiene su amo- Mira tiene demasiada imaginación.

-Mejor vayamos a la oficina de Mavis.

Salimos juntas de los vestidores hacia la oficina de Mavis. Happy saltó de los brazos de Mira y corrió hasta la oficina. Mavis abrió la puerta de su oficina y se sorprendió al ver a Happy ahí.

-Mmm Hace mucho que no veía un gato como tú, ven acá pequeño- la reacción de Mavis me sorprendió, pero de alguna forma no me extraña ya que ella es muy amable.

-Mavis-san, este gatito se llama Happy, lo encontramos y esperábamos que lo pudiéramos tener aquí mientras trabajamos- le explicó Levy.

-No hay problema, en lo que trabajan puedo quedármelo en la oficina ¿Les parece?

-Claro que estará bien, a Happy no le molesta- Mira se acercó a Happy y le dio una suave caricia en la cabeza- Tengo que irme, los clientes están esperando.

-Enseguida estamos contigo- sonreí y regrese mi mirada a Mavis.

-No te preocupes, cualquier cosa yo te llamo- sonrió, tomó a Happy en sus brazos y se metió en su oficina.

-¡Empecemos a atender clientes!- Levy alzó su mano a manera de celebración.

-¡Empecemos!- salimos a la zona donde se encontraban todos los clientes y comenzamos el trabajo.

Pasaron varias horas desde que comenzamos, Kinana estaba muy apurada con todos los pedidos que tenía, solo se veían entrar y salir órdenes. Los clientes estaban muy sonrientes, disfrutan mucho venir aquí.

Cada vez llegaban más personas y entre los que llegaron estaba Gray, venía acompañado de un chico de cabello blanco, muy apuesto y fornido, sus ojos eran azules, tenía una mirada muy imponente.

-Bienvenidos, mi nombre es Lucy ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

-Hola Lucy- saludó aquel chico- ¿Podrías darnos una mesa para dos?- se nota que es educado.

-Seguro, síganme por favor- los conduje hasta una mesa cercana a la cocina, les entregué los menús- En la carta está escrito todo lo que tenemos, en cuanto tengan su orden me hablan y yo vendré a tomarla- sonreí e hice una pequeña reverencia para atender otras mesas.

***Gray pov***

Traje a Lyon hasta aquí para que comiera galletas, no para que coqueteara con Lucy. No, creo que solo estoy malinterpretando las cosas, puede que Lyon haga esto muy seguido, solo está siendo educado.

-Es confortable el lugar Gray. De aquí llevaste las galletas del otro día ¿Cierto?

-Sí, a petición de Ur te traje para que conocieras el lugar. Así si otro día se te antojan ya sabes a donde venir- tomé la carta y la leí por tercera vez.

-Ya sé que pediré ¿Y tú?- preguntó Lyon, sonreía y giraba la carta en sus manos.

-Claro- no tenía ni la más mínima idea- Es obvio que ya sé.

-Entonces llamemos a Lucy- buscó a Lucy con la mirada, cuando la encontró levanto la mano para llamar su atención. Ella se acercó a la mesa.

-¿Ya decidieron lo que van a pedir?

-Sí, yo quiero una orden grande de galletas con chispas y rellenas de mermelada y una maleada de chocolate con mucha espuma- Lyo volteo a verme con cara de "que estás esperando para pedir"

-Yo…- no podía hablar. Me quedé asombrado con lo hermosa que se veía Lucy, lucía adorable y su sonrisa, era tan...

-Solo tráele un helado de limón. Gracias- Lyon se me quedó viendo, bajé la guardia.

-¿Qué quieres?- fingí desinterés.

-Yo no quiero nada- levanto los hombros mostrando indiferencia- la pregunta es ¿Qué quieres tú?

-Comer un helado, gracias por pedirlo, pero yo quería un de moras.

-Di que lo pedí, de otra manera tú no tendrías nada- tenía razón, creo que estar con Lyon es peor que estar con el cabeza de chicle.

Lucy llegaba con los pedidos –Aquí están sus órdenes. Si necesitan algo más no duden en decirlo- sonrió.

-Gracias, Lucy- ella solo sonrió y se retiró. ¿Qué me sucede? La acabo de conocer.

Desde la cocina escuché un Aye pero era imposible, solo conocía un gato que hacía ese maullido y ese era Happy, el gato del cabeza de cerillo.

-Mavis, no traigas a Happy a la cocina- escuché la voz de Lucy.

-No va a hacer nada malo, es muy bien portado- no me equivoqué, si se trataba de Happy ¿Qué hacía él aquí?

-Lo tengo que devolver y si se ensucia tengo que bañarlo- se quejaba Lucy.

-Lu-chan cuidado- se escucharon platos caerse, iba a meterme a ayudar a Lucy, pero en eso se escucharon muchas risas.

-Jaja ya se jaja ya se ensucio jaja pobre Happy le tocará baño- decía entre risas Lucy.

-¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso, Lu-chan? Jaja que tú lo bañaras- supongo que no necesitaré entrar.

-Ya te acabaste tu helado Gray- dijo Lyon, no me diablo cuenta cuando me lo acabé- Tenías hambre, en fin supongo que ya podemos irnos- asentí.

-Avisémosle a Lucy- me levanté y fui a la cocina para decirle a Lucy, en eso ella salió.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó sonriente Lucy.

-No, es solo que ya tenemos que irnos- Lucy desvió la mirada hacia la mesa, en donde Lyon la despidió con la mano, ella imitó su gesto.

-Bueno, ten tu nota para que la pagues en la caja. Espero verte de nuevo por aquí.

Claro que me verás, por supuesto que sí.

***Fin del Gray pov***

-¿Por qué, me extrañas?- dijo Gray con tono seductor.

-No, yo no- me puse nerviosa- es solo que me agrada verte- sonreí, sentía el calor subir a mis mejillas.

-A mí también me agrada, Lucy. Hasta que volvamos a vernos- se alejó a la caja junto con el otro chico.

Pasaron treinta minutos y el lugar ya estaba vacío y ya habíamos acabado de limpiar. Era hora de irnos a casa.

-Bien chicas, hoy fue un día agitado, vinieron más clientes de lo habitual. Espero que los siguientes días sean iguales. Ya pueden irse, nos vemos mañana, no se les vaya a olvidar- hizo un puchero y todas reímos.

-Mavis, disculpa ¿Podría llegar un poco más tarde mañana? Sé que acabo de empezar pero necesito entregar a Happy.

-Sí, nos vemos mañana.

Después de cambiarnos salimos todas juntas y una vez en la puerta nos despedimos. Como no era tan tarde Levy y yo nos fuimos caminando. En poco tiempo llegamos a su casa, entramos y dejamos las cosas en la entrada.

-Lu-chan, ya me voy a dormir, descansa. No te acuestes tarde- se despidió y se fue a su cuarto.

Tomé a Happy y lo puse frente mí –Vamos a darte un gran baño Happy, estás lleno de comida- nos dirigimos al baño, preparé el agua y finalmente metí a Happy a la bañera.

Una vez que estaba seco, le coloqué un poco de colonia. Cuando terminé de bañarlo ya eran las 10:30 pm, no hice nada más, tomé a Happy y lo metí conmigo a mi habitación. Era hora de descansar.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Miércoles 29 de Octubre**

Desperté pronto, gracias a unos suaves maullidos que Happy emitía, supongo que estaba hambriento. Me vestí rápido para desayunar y darle algo de pescado a Happy.

Salimos juntos de la habitación y caminamos hasta el refrigerador, donde Levy ya nos estaba esperando.

-¡Buenos días, Lu-chan, Happy!

-¡Buenos días Levy! ¿Tan pronto ya está todo listo para el desayuno?

-Sí, me desperté temprano y quise hacer todo, seguro que tienen hambre- un rugido que salió del estómago de Happy confirmo lo dicho por Levy.

Desayunamos muy animadamente, tener a Happy era muy lindo. Salimos platicando, yo metí a Happy en mi bolso para poder transportarlo mejor, como no podíamos dejarlo en casa me arriesgue a llevármelo a la escuela, después se lo entregaría a su dueño. Me pregunto ¿Por qué su placa no traería el dueño?

En fin, tras caminar un largo rato llegamos a Fairy Tail, en la entrada nos esperaban Erza, Yukino, Cana y Jellal.

-Chicas, llegan tarde- exclamo Yukino corriendo a saludarnos.

-Lo lamento, no fue… Aye- salió el maullido de Happy por mi bolsa.

-¿Qué fue eso?- solo esperaba que no se le ocurriera volver a hacerlo.

-Aye, Aye, Aye…

-Déjame ver que es Lucy- suplicó Yukino, jalé mi bolsa para que no lo tomara, pero atrás de mi estaba Erza.

-Lucy, ¿Acaso trajiste un animal a la escuela?- estoy perdida Erza ya se dio cuenta.

-No, no, no, no… sí.

-Muéstramelo- no tenía otra opción, mamá Erza estaba enojada, saqué a Happy de la bolsa e inmediatamente Cana lo tomó en sus brazos.

-Está bola de pelos no se ve muy linda- lanzó a Happy al aire, pensé que se lastimaría, pero se sujetó muy hábilmente de un árbol y ahí se quedó.

Erza miró detenidamente a Happy, creo que le pareció extraño su color.

-Yo ya he visto a este gato es el gato de… ¡LUCY ¿QUÉ HACES? BAJATE DE AHÍ O TE VASA LASTIMAR!

-¡No me pasará nada, no te preocupes!-subí rápidamente y con unos cuantos giros al árbol, tome a Happy entre mis manos y con un flip inverso llegué al piso de pie.

-Lu-chan, eso fue increíble- levantó su mano y miró su reloj- ¡Es tarde, tenemos que irnos!

-¡Nos vemos en un rato!- levante la mano y me despedí, después de todo tendríamos que correr.

***Natsu pov***

Que suerte tuve que Erza no le alcanzara a decir que Happy es mi gato, uff de a que me salvé.

-Ya vi que estás escondido atrás Natsu, así que mejor sal y me explicas lo que sucede.

-Jejeje, yo…yo…yo- sentí una mano fría en mi hombro, gire despacio la cabeza y era- Jellal.

-Explícate rápido, Natsu- él emanaba un aura MUY oscura, daba miedo.

-Es solo que… quería- piensa rápido o este par de monstruos acabarán contigo- Happy se perdió ayer y ella lo encontró y espero que lo lleve donde Charle para que no se sienta solo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- sonó la campana, estaba salvado, TE AMO CAMPANA DE INICIO DE CLASES. Creí que nunca diría algo así.

-Ya me tengo que ir, sino no entraré a clases y será su culpa, presidenta- momento de salir corriendo- Por favor no le digan nada a Lucy.

***Fin del Natsu pov***

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Nos vemos al rato Lu-chan.

-Te cuidas mucho Lucy, Jellal y yo podemos acompañarte si quieres- ofreció Erza.

-No, no hay problema, me iré sola- creo que Erza sabía quién era el dueño de Happy, pero al parecer no lo hizo.

-Bueno, ve con cuidado y si cualquier cosa sucede llamas y yo iré personalmente en tu ayuda.

-Seguro, nos vemos luego.

Caminamos juntos hasta donde indicaba su placa, cuando estuvimos ahí no creía lo que estaba viendo. Una hermosa mansión que abarcaba toda una cuadra, estaba rodeada por hermosos jardines llenos de rosas, por el portal, cubierto de rosas rojas, se podía admirar un gran e imponente pasillo de piedra que era custodiado por maravillosas estatuas. Era increíble.

Me acerqué para tocar el timbre, por alguna razón me entró mucho nervio.

-Hemm Sí, diga- se escuchó una voz ¿sensual?

-Soy Lucy Heartphilia, vengo a entregar a su gato- su voz se me hacía familiar.

-En un momento voy Luce- ¿Luce? ¿Quién era este sujeto? No me digas que es…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cómo creen que reaccionará Lucy? Me gustaría que me dejaran una opinión en un review, prometo que no se tardaran mucho :)**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**YuliLaKawaii: Prometo pronto que Gray haga sentir celoso a Natsu. Aquí está la continuación, espero y la hayas disfrutado. Un mega abrazo y un afectuoso saludo Yuli! Gracias por tu review :3**

**hikari lucian: Se me ocurrió por todas las poses que hace Lucy, en especial cuando es controlada XD. Jaja no pongo a Nastu malote, es muy lindo. Saludos hikari-chan!**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Ayano-chan fuera :3**


	7. ¿Esos son celos?

**Hola minna! ¿Cómo les fue en la semana? Yo algo ocupada, pero contenta de poder subir el fic. Antes de empezar quisiera darles algunos anuncios.**

**1) Aquí se acaba el recuerdo de Lucy, es donde inicia el concurso, quien ponga el recuerdo completo de Lucy ganará el one-shot que escribiré.**

**2) A partir del siguiente capítulo es muy probable que la narración se haga desde un tercer punto de vista.**

**3) La línea temporal cambiará, después del capítulo ocho los capítulos llevarán de una a dos semana.**

**4) Modifiqué el modo de al historia (sin darme cuenta había como una sección que prohibia algunos reviews) ahora los que no tienen cuenta ya me pueden dejar su opinión. Realmente lo apreciaría.**

**Estos son todos, espero que disfruten leer.**

**Nota: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son del gran Hiro Mashima-sensei, pero al historia es mía**

* * *

**¿Esos son celos?**

Dragneel, Dragneel, Dragneel. ¿Cómo es posible que haya llegado a su casa? Abrió la puerta y salió con una hermosa sonrisa, nunca había visto una igual era tan cálida, casi como… ¡NO! Reacciona Lucy, concéntrate.

-¿Sucede algo Luce?- preguntó Natsu.

-Me llamo Lucy. Solo vine a entregar a Happy- tomé a Happy entre mis brazos y lo puse frente a él.

-Ah, gracias. Estaba muy preocupado por él- retiró a Happy de mis brazos e inmediatamente él se colocó en su cabeza.

-Era todo lo que quería hacer, así que ya me voy- me di media vuelta y justo cuando iba a dar el paso, Natsu sujetó mi brazo.

-Espera no te vayas, ¿Por qué no pasas?- esto lo dijo con un tono tan infantil que me dio una inmensa ternura. No es posible, es como si me estuviera convenciendo, pero no caería en su juego.

-Lo lamento, tengo que trabajar-solté con fuerza mi mano y me quedé parada frente a él.

-Vamos, Luce- tomó nuevamente mi mano, pero esta vez con más fuerza.

-Dije que no, tengo que irme, así que suéltame por favor.

Dragneel lo único que hizo fue poner una amplia sonrisa y una mirada que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Luce. Esta vez ya no voy a preguntar- elimino la poca distancia que había entre nosotros, colocó su mano libre en mi cintura y sin dificultad me levantó para ponerme en su hombro.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡DÉJAME IR O COMENZARÉ A GRITAR MÁS FUERTE!

-Jeje, entremos Luce- caminó hacia el portón sin soltarme, realmente él es un tonto, aunque todo esto me provocaba mucha risa.

-Tú lo pediste Dragneel. ¡AUXILIOOO! ¡ME ESTÁ RAPTANDO UN PREVERTIDOOOO!

-Calla Luce. Vas a hacer un escándalo- reía por lo bajo, corrió hasta la puerta de su casa, abrió y una vez adentro cerró la puerta tras de sí. Yo solo veía la manera de no estallar en risas, puede que Dragneel ya haya cambiado un poco.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?- pregunté con el tono más molesto que pude fingir.

-Solo quería platicar contigo- volvió a sonreír, es esa sonrisa que solo le he visto a él.

-Supongo, que lo que me tienes que decir es importante ¿cierto?

-Depende a que te refieras como importante.

-Si no tienes nada importante que decirme es mejor que me vaya- puse mi mano en la perilla para salir.

-No, espera. Mejor pasemos a la sala, tengo unas galletas muy sabrosas- no me podía negar, después de todo le pedí permiso a Mavis para llegar más tarde.

-Está bien, pero solo será un momento y sin juegos Dragneel.

Fuimos a la sala en un silencio muy incómodo, creo que Dragneel tenía mucho que pensar.

-Dime Lucy ¿Por qué me llamas Dragneel?- se escuchaba triste.

-Es solo…- no podía decirle que era porque lo odiaba, pues no era del todo cierto, tengo que decirle algo pero ¿Qué?

-¿No te agrado?-se detuvo en seco y agachó el rostro, giré mi cabeza para verlo mejor, pero no podía ver bien su rostro.

-No es eso, sabes… no tiene importancia alguna, si te molesta puedo decirte Salamander, así es como te llaman los demás.

-Para mí sí importa, debe haber una buena razón. Dime cual es Lucy- al decir esto levantó la mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron, mostraban mucha decisión.

-Te lo diré, pero mejor sentémonos- entramos a la sala, en ella había una pequeña vajilla de té acomodada de forma simétrica en la mesita, nos sentamos, era hora de comenzar a hablar…

-Bien, ya estamos sentados.

-Cuando entre a la Academia Fairy Tail lo hice pensando en- piensa bien lo que dirás, no puedes decirle que entraste por él- el gran prestigio que tiene la escuela. Al principio pensé que serías otro de esos chicos que era presumido y un coqueto, algunas cosas que vi me hicieron pensar que tenía razón- esa vez estaba muy acaramelado con Ángel, se veían tan contentos juntos- pero si lo pienso bien no tengo motivos para estar molesta contigo- sonreí, era lo que debía hacer.

-Como no estás molesta conmigo ¿Te parecería si me dices Natsu de ahora en adelante?

-Sí, pero solo si tomamos unas galletas- tomé una galleta y la mordí, tenía un delicioso centro de chocolate líquido.

Natsu estalló en carcajadas –Jajá, Luce tienes mucho chocolate en la cara.

-Eres un grosero- le mostré la lengua y me limpies un pequeño hilo de chocolate que estaba en mi barbilla.

-¿Dije algo malo?- es tan inocente. Mentira, Lucy ¿Qué pasa contigo? Recuerda lo que hizo, recuérdalo.

-No, ya tengo que irme, se me hace tarde- me paré y Natsu también lo hizo.

-Quédate un poco más, por favor- se estaba acercando a mí.

-Te dije que tengo que irme- él se acercó cada vez más, yo solo retrocedía. Quisiera saber qué es lo que está pensando.

***Natsu pov***

Luce se ve tan linda cuando se molesta. No me importa que lleve conociéndola muy poco. Sé que quiero conocerla lo más que pueda.

Como un reflejo me acerqué a ella, una parte de mi necesitaba perderse en esos hermosos ojos chocolate, que ahora estaban muy confundidos.

Su respiración era un tanto agitada, de pronto la distancia entre nosotros se redujo a cero. Incline solo un poco mi rostro hacia el de Luce, podíamos sentir nuestras respiraciones.

-No voy a hacerlo, Luce- me hice un poco hacia atrás para mirarla. Ella estaba totalmente sonrojada.

-Tu-Tuuu…

Al parecer se quedó sin palabras. Luce se ve linda de cualquier manera.

-Perdóname Luce, no podía evitarlo- me separé de ella y la observé, parecía que estaba confundida, pero no sé, su rostro cambió tantas veces. Es muy difícil tratar con mujeres.

-Natsu… ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- creo que se molestó, salió corriendo. Tomé una chaqueta y salí tras de ella, claro que la seguiría sin que se diera cuenta, el otro día ya no pude ver hasta donde trabajaba.

***Fin del Natsu pov***

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Qué creía él que estaba haciendo? Mi corazón no ha parado de saltar, me puse demasiado nerviosa- cuando menos me di cuenta ya había llegado al café, empezaría mi trabajo.

Entre y me dirigí a los vestidores, me puse el mismo traje del día anterior y fui a avisarle a Mavis mi llegada. Toqué la puerta y al poco tiempo salió Mavis.

-Lucy, que bueno que llegaste, tenemos mucha gente, por favor ve con Mira para que te asigne las mesas. Por cierto ¿Qué pasó con Happy?

-Seguro. Con Happy… ya se lo día su dueño estaba preocupado por él.

-Bueno, bueno, me iré a arreglar unas cosas para los materiales para la próxima festividad, veremos que pasa Lucy.

Camine por el pasillo hasta donde estaba la cocina, Mira estaba entregándole unos pedidos a Kinana.

-Lucy, que bueno que te veo, quería decirte que te hoy te tocarán tres mesas y…- Mira se acercó a mí y como si se tratara de un secreto me susurró- En una de ellas está Gray.

-Gray, ¡Que gusto que vino! En un momento lo saludó, primero atenderé las demás mesas.

-Él no ha ordenado todavía. Me voy, entregaré lo que ya tengo. Luego vengo por el resto Kinana.

Después de habla con Kinana supe que las mesas más cercanas a las ventanas eran las tres que me tocaban. En una de ellas ya estaba sentado Gray, esta vez venía solo. Me acerqué a la mesa, Mira me había dicho que aún no ordenaba, así que yo le tomaría la orden.

-Hola, ¿Puedo tomar su orden?- sonreí.

-No es necesaria tanta formalidad, Lucy. Hoy pediré un helado de mora por favor.

-En un momento se lo traigo.

Fui a la mesa junto a Gray, en esa mesa se encontraba un joven con lentes y un paliacate cubriéndole la cabeza, era extraño.

-Hola, mi nombre es Lucy, le puedo tomar su orden.

-Quiero un omelett picante y un trozo grande de carne por favor.

-En seguida se lo traigo- hice una ligera reverencia y tomé la orden de la tercera mesa.

Fui a la cocina a entregarle los pedidos a Kinana. Los realizo casi de inmediato, reafirmo lo que había dicho, Kinana es increíble en la cocina.

-Ten Lucy, estos son los pedidos.

-Muchas gracias Kinana- los coloqué todos en una bandeja y salí a repartirlos.

-Aquí está su carne y su omelette señor, espero lo disfrute.

-Am… Sí muchas gracias, Lucy.

-No hay de que. Cualquier cosa que necesite puede decirme.

-Un helado de mora para el joven de la mesa tres.

-Muchas gracias, Lucy- sonrió – eres muy linda.

El joven que estaba en la mesa de atrás se estiro y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Gray.

-Podrías tener más cuidado- reclamó Gray.

-Discúlpame, no me fije- Gray solo asintió y continuó su plática.

- Ah sí, bueno, me quede en que eras linda, y que si no continuas trabajando te van a regañar.

-Cierto, lo lamento, tengo que continuar, si se te ofrece algo más solo démelo ¿vale?

Antes de irme alcancé a escuchar unas palabras que salían de la boca de Gray.

-Es una atolondrada, pero es muy bella y muy linda.

***Natsu pov***

Pero que se está creyendo este sujeto, con Luce no se meten ¿Atolondrada? ¿Bella? ¿Quién es él para hablarle como si fuera su novio? Digo, no me molesta para nada, pero aún así no puede estar lanzándole cumplidos a todo el mundo y menos a Lucy.

En cuanto vi que Lucy se metió a la cocina me paré y me senté con el otro chico.

-¿Qué eres de Lucy?

-¿Eh?

-Dije ¿Qué eres de Lucy?

-No creo que eso te lo tenga que responder a ti, pero si te interesa tanto somos amigos.

Bajé mis lentes de sol y lo vi mejor. Demonios es Gray. Como sea, no le permitiré coquetear con Lucy.

-Natsu ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás espiándome?-preguntó Gray.

-Claro que no, yo solo vine a probar la carne, dicen que está muy buena aquí.

-Si vienes solo comamos juntos, así podemos platicar.

-Si tanto aclamas mi presencia no te la negaré, solo tomaré mí comida.

Puede que entre la plática me diga que es lo que pretende con Lucy.

***Fin del Natsu pov***

En toda la tarde estuve muy ocupada, los clientes venían mucho, la ventaja era que gracias a que Gray y el otro chico se pusieron juntos tenía una mesa más.

Atendí a muchos niños que lo único que querían era pasar tiempo en familia, se veían tan unidos.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y los clientes comenzaban a irse Gray y el otro chico se levantaron de la mesa y se preparaban para irse, me acerqué a entregarles la cuenta y noté que el otro chico ladeo el rostro disimuladamente.

-Estas son sus cuentas- le entregue a cada uno su nota correspondiente.

-Gracias Lucy. Nos veremos luego- Gray se acercó y besó mi mejilla al momento en que sus labios hicieron contacto con mi mejilla, él recibió un gran golpe del chico con el que estaba.

-¿A ti qué te pasa? Cabeza de flama.

-Fue solo un accidente calzoncillos de hielo.

-Más te vale que se acaben tus "accidentes" Y ya nos vamos- Gray levantó la mano y se despidió a lo lejos.

Entre a los vestidores y me cambie, todas las chicas estábamos ahí. Cuando tome mi chaqueta se cayó una foto se dé cuando era ms chica. En la foto se podía ver a Michelle correteando a una mariposa cerca de una fuente, a mis padres abrazados y a mí juntando flores.

Nuevamente se vino ese horrible recuerdo, está vez no regresó desde el principio. Pero esa sensación de miedo, de vacío en el corazón regreso. La cara de mi padre mientras se alejaba al pasillo para callar a Michelle, cuando vi eso salí corriendo en dirección a él, observé como la sujetaba fuertemente de los brazos y la agitaba para que se callara. Le arrebaté a Michelle para que no la siguiera lastimando, pero cuando lo hice no se contuvo y me dio un golpe en la cara. Mis ojos se cristalizaron, pero no iba a llorar, no me mostraría débil, papá salió muy enojado de la casa y esa fue la última vez que lo vi.

Poco después mamá me platicó lo que había sucedido. Papá había tenido problemas en el trabajo y necesitaba pagar una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero, al parecer había cometido unos cuantos fraudes. Al no conseguir el dinero se molestó, Michelle le cuestionó el por qué lo había hecho y él se molestó, por lo cual le pegó.

Guardé la foto donde estaba y salí junto con Levy rumbo a la casa, la noche era corta y aún teníamos que hacer mucha tarea. Me pregunto ¿Cuál es la intención de los profesores al dejarnos tanta tarea?

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Jaja yo me divertí escribiéndolo, sobre todo en la parte del celosillo de Natsu, eso lo puse a petición de Yuli-chan. Pronto habrá más misterio. ¿Quieren un adelanto?**

_-Señor la encontramos... Sí, es Lucy Heartphilia. Procederemos con la operación_

_-Recuerden que la necesitamos viva, después nos arreglaremos con él._

_-Señor ¿Qué pasa si ellos intervienen._

_-Procedan a eliminar._

**Para los que, como yo, son de México les deseo felices fiestas patrias.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Ayano-chan fuera :3**


	8. Enana

**Hola minna! Cuanto tiempo, jeje lo se me tardé en actualizar, estuve en exámenes y tenía que enfocarme. Pero ya está aquí el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Hiro Mashima-sensei, pero la historia es mía.**

**PD: El nombre se lo puse porque este capítulo tiene Gale.**

* * *

**Enana**

El despertador sonó muy temprano, al parecer demasiado para ser verdad, eran las tres de la mañana y yo ya no podía dormir. Me levanté para tomar un poco de leche, dicen que ayuda.

-¡Es muy temprano aún!- cuando llegué a la cocina me diablo cuenta de que Levy también estaba ahí.

-¡Lu-chan! ¿Tú tampoco te puedes dormir?

-La verdad no, sonó hace poco el despertador y bueno, me quito el sueño.

-Ya veo. Ven estoy tomando leche ¿Gustas?

-Si muchas gracias, era justo en lo que estaba pensando- sonreí, Levy y yo siempre estamos conectadas.

Levy sirvió los vasos rebosantes de leche, yo solo le agregué un poco de vainilla.

-¿Por qué no puedes dormir?- pregunté a Levy.

-Veras fue algo que pasó ayer, me encontré con un chico para nada agradable- me sonaba un poco familiar- Y seguro que no adivinas quien es.

-Creo que no.

-Es uno de los Dragon Slayers. Gajeel , estaba caminando muy tranquilamente hacia mis clases cuando me topé con ese salvaje.

***Levy pov. Flash back***

-Si no me apuro no entraré temprano a clase- camine apresuradamente por los pasillos, hasta que me topé con alguien.

-¿Qué te pasa enana?

-Lo lamento fue un acci… ¿Me llamaste enana?

-Claro ¿Qué no lo eres? Gehe- nunca había escuchado una risa como esa.

-No soy enana, solo soy un poco baja para mi edad- inflé las mejillas para mostrarle mi desagrado.

-Como tú digas e-na-na Gehe- comenzó a caminar, cielos este chico me enfada.

-¡Que molesto eres!- se detuvo en seco.

-Has dicho algo- se veía enojado.

-Lo que escuchaste, no es justo que por ser bajita me molestes- fruncí el ceño.

Por algún motivo sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero solo fue un pequeño momento.

-No te estoy molestando. Ven, creo que tengo tiempo de acompañarte a tu clase- me dejó sorprendida, no esperaba que hiciera eso.

-No es necesario, gracias.

-Insisto- puso una sonrisa malévola, lo que venía no sería nada bueno.

Cuando menos sentí me subió como costal de papas en sus hombros, estaba roja de vergüenza, no era posible que esto estuviera pasando. No quería que me cargara así ¿Qué pasaría si alguien nos veía?

-¡BÁJAME! ¡BÁJAME! ¡BÁJAME!- golpeé un poco su espalda, pero no me soltaba.

-Si te sigues moviendo, enana, te lanzaré hacia arriba.

-¡No serías capaz!

-¿Quieres ver que sí?- impulsó mi cuerpo para arriba, no pude evitar gritar.

-¡Para! ¡Para!- antes de decirle que parara me lanzó una vez más y yo aproveche para hacerme un poco para atrás y evitar que me atrapará de nuevo.

-¿Qué haces, enana?

-Adiós- corrí lo más rápido que pude y llegué a la puerta del salón, era tarde, regulé mi respiración y entré con el permiso del profesor.

***Fin del flash back***

**-**¡¿Es en serio, Levy?!- sus mejillas rojas me lo decían todo.

**-**No te vayas a burlar, Lu-chan. Fue solo algo que pasó por accidente.

-Picarona, ni quien te viera- reía casi a carcajadas.

-Lu-chan…

-Ya, lo lamento. Es solo que es gracioso y muy tierno- paré de reír.

El sonido de mi celular me sorprendió, era demasiado temprano para llamadas.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Levy.

-No, solo es un mensaje. Que extraño.

-¿Qué dice?

- Dice "Sabemos dónde te encuentras, no servirá de nada que intentes escapar. Te estaremos vigilando"

-…

-Debe ser número equivocado, no te preocupes- sonreí, aunque a mí también me preocupara.

-Mmm pero en cualquier caso ¿Para quien sería ese mensaje?

-Dejemos ese tema. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la biblioteca?

-¿Ahora?

-No, antes de la escuela.

-Me parece muy bien. Termínate la leche para que nos acostemos, recuerda que tu tienes práctica.

-Está bien- tomé hasta la última gota de leche, al terminarla escuche una risa 'discreta' de parte de Levy.

-¿Que pasa?

-Lu-chan tienes bigotes de leche- dijo Levy entre risas.

-¡Levy!- me limpié rápido con una servilleta, tengo que admitir que debió ser gracioso.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Temprano salimos de la casa y nos fuimos a la biblioteca. Este lugar se convirtió en uno de mis favoritos, todos esos libros esperando a que los abran para descubrir todas las maravillas que contienen. Me fascina y pienso que a Levy también.

Pasamos más de una hora allí, leyendo, platicando lo que habíamos leído, en fin. Nos dirigimos a la escuela para iniciar las clases con tiempo de sobra. Ninguna de las dos nos esperábamos que en la entrada estuvieran los Dragon Slayers.

-¡Hey, Lucy!- gritó muy animadamente Natsu.

Alcé mi mano y lo salude a lo lejos. Levy desvió la mirada al suelo, el motivo... El Dragon Slayer de hierro.

-Vamos Levy, no te pongas roja- esto es tan divertido.

-Tenemos que ir al salón, apurémonos Lu-chan.

Vi hacia el frente, Natsu estaba a punto de dejar a todas las chicas al rededor de él para venir conmigo. Tomé la mano de Levy, quien me volteó a ver extrañada.

-¿Eh?

-Corramos- sin más salimos disparadas al salón, dejando a algunas personas extrañadas.

El día transcurrió normal, clases, práctica, clases de nuevo y luego un almuerzo entre amigos, donde por alguna razón Erza y Jellal no se separaron de mí.

Cuando terminaron las clases Levy y yo nos fuimos al trabajo, caminamos acompañadas de Erza y Yukino.

-¿Ya saben que sucederá en un mes?- cuestionó Yukino.

-No, ¿Qué es lo que pasará?- preguntó Levy.

Erza se acomodó los lentes para dar el importante anuncio. -¡La academia Saberthoot vendrá para el festival!

-¿De verdad?- exclamamos al unísono Levy y yo.

-Sí, ya lo estoy esperando- respondió Yukino- Es en mes y medio.

-Genial, dicen que los chicos son muy guapos- mascullé.

-Tienes razón Lucy-sama.

Entre nuestra plática escuché a un hombre muy raro, hablaba por teléfono, una extraña sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

_-Señor la encontramos... Sí, es Lucy Heartphilia. Procederemos con la operación._

_-Recuerden que la necesitamos viva, después nos arreglaremos con él._

_-Señor ¿Qué pasa si ellos intervienen?._

_-Procedan a eliminar._

¿Qué es esto? Debe ser una broma, si eso es. ¿Ellos? No, no le daré más vueltas, debe ser mentira, esto es una broma o un invento de mí imaginación.

-¡Lu-chan!

Todo se estaba poniendo oscuro, lo último que recuerdo son las caras preocupadas de mis amigas, después todo fue negro.

**¿Qué tal estuvo? Jeje, ahora ya saben que si incluiré a los de Saber, amo a Rouge, por lo que espero poder ocupar muy bien su personaje. Lamento la demora, espero no hacerlo de nuevo. **

**Ahora... ¿Quién será el extraño? ¿Qué quiere de Lucy? ¿Quiénes son ellos? Supongo que esta última ya la saben.**

**Respuestas a sus reviews:**

**hikari lucían: Natsu no es pervertido XD solo quería darle un beso a Lucy. Pondré un poco más a Gray, es solo que tango pensado algo muy bueno para él. Me alegra que te haya gustado y que hayas reído. Saludo y un mega abrazo.**

**Guest: Que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia. Lo se Natsu es un loquillo XD. No creo poner a Minerva de mala, pero puede que la incluya siendo como cómplice. Gracias por tu review, un saludo y un abrazo.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Ayano-chan fuera :3**


End file.
